


A Night at the Amagi Inn

by M (M935694)



Series: M's Persona Stories [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cooking, Decapitation, F/F, F/M, Guillotine, Guro, Hanging, Knifeplay, Multi, Shooting, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: A bunch of guests with rather... unusual tastes arrive at the Amagi Inn. Yukiko asks her friends from the investigation team to come help, and the girls end up dying more or less willingly to satisfy the guests.
Series: M's Persona Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654384
Kudos: 4





	A Night at the Amagi Inn

**Author's Note:**

> This one's even older than my FE stuff - it was the second story I've ever written. And it shows - Naoto's scene is especially garbage. x.x Some people still like this story tho for some reason ^^

Chie Satonaka rung the doorbell in front of the Amagi Inn, then looked at the two friends that were with her. "You girls ready?" She asked them.

Rise Kujikawa smiled at her. "You bet I am!", and Naoto Shirogane nodded calmly.

Yukiko Amagi opened the door, and the three girls looked at her. They were a bit surprised by what they saw, as Yukiko was completely undressed. Both her face and her medium breasts were covered in cum, and her pussy had cum dripping from it.

"Thanks for coming! We are really having a hard time with all the guests recently, and any help will do. Now follow me, I'll show you the way to my room, you can leave your clothes there."

Yukiko turned around, and gestured for the three girls to follow her. As they were walking, they passed some other servant girls that were in similar states to Yukiko. A few were even pleasuring the guests as they passed them, but that seemed pretty normal to them so they didn't comment on that.

"Okay, here we are." Yukiko finally stopped in front of one of the rooms. "Please, undress quickly and I'll be back soon to explain what's in store for each of you."

Yukiko quickly ran away, and Rise went through the door. 

Chie and Naoto followed her, and Rise quickly pulled the dress she had on overhead, revealing she wore no bra underneath. She pulled down her pants, while Chie started to unzip her jumper. Naoto quickly turned towards the wall, her face red.

Rise removed her panties, fully naked now, and turned back towards Chie and Naoto. Chie had already taken her jumper and her skirt off, and was now struggling with her shirt. However, Naoto was still turned back towards the wall.

"Come on Naoto, don't be shy now. We all agreed to help our friend with this, you can't back off now." Rise tried to convince her, and Naoto turned back towards her.

"You're right. It's just that I have never done such a thing before, and I'm quote embarrassed to do so. But I have to do it now." With that, Naoto took her shirt off and started pulling her pants down. Rise, satisfied now, turned back towards Chie.

"Wow Chie, your legs look even better than usual!" Chie smiled back at her. "Tons of training and practice led me to this." She replied as she slid her panties down said legs, leaving her as naked as Rise.

The door opened, and Yukiko came in.

"I have the assignments for you now. Chie, you will accompany me to the kitchen." 

Chie laughed at her nervously. 

"Wait, what? You know that my cooking is terrible!"

Yukiko tried to contain her laughter, and replied:

"I will explain everything when you get there. Rise, some of the high profile guests asked for you – apparently they've already met you before, and they asked for you to perform for them. You'd probably get there easily, but to be sure, here's a map. They also requested for you to wear this." Yukiko handed the ex-idol a map and some clothes.

Rise simply nodded to show she understood as she looked over the map.

"I don't have anything for you though, Naoto. I thought you could just wander around and see if you can help with what you encounter." Yukiko turned towards the last girl, who was nearly done undressing at that point

"I'll make sure to do my best!" She replied, and Yukiko smiled at her.

"And finally, I'm entertaining guests who are in the main lobby. If you need any help, you can always go there and ask got me - if I'm not occupied at the moment, I'll come to help you. Any questions?"

The three girls didn't answer, so she concluded:

"Let's get to work then. And, thanks again for coming to help us." With that, Yukiko left her room, knowing it was the last time they were all together.

"Let's go then." Chie followed, walking just behind her best friend. Rise soon followed, heading by the directions from the map as she already put on a version of her stage outfit modified so that her pussy and breasts were uncovered.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Naoto thought to herself as she was standing in an empty room with clothes scattered all over the floor.

\----

Yukiko and Chie were walking through a hallway.

“Things must’ve been really hectic for you if you had to ask for our help.” Chie said to Yukiko as they were walking.

“You have no idea. If it was only the number of guests, we would have managed quite easily. But those guests have a very unusual way of seeking entertainment. We lost a lot of serving girls for the past few days, so all three of you coming to help is really appreciated.” Yukiko replied.

“Sheesh, they’re so bad that girls are actually leaving a job here?” Chie exclaimed, as getting a job at the Amagi Inn was pretty desired by most girls of their ages in their city.

“She has no idea.” Yukiko thought and started laughing at how bad Chie’s interpretation of what she said was.

As the girls turned a corner, they saw two of the guests and two girls servicing them. Chie was a bit surprised at what the girls were doing, as she recognized them as two girls from their school.

“Hey Aika! And Hello Ai!” Chie to see up close what they were doing. To her surprise, Aika was sucking off one of the men, while Ai had the cock of the second man up her ass. Ai ignored her while Aika nodded at her, as she couldn’t speak with a cock in her mouth. Chie noticed the men didn’t pay much attention to Yukiko, instead eyeing her body and looking at her muscular legs.

“Let’s leave them to their job, okay?” Yukiko proposed as she walked to her, and Chie nodded. The two girls walked away and Chie waved goodbye to her school friends.

After another corner, Yukiko opened a door of one of the side rooms and walked in. Chie followed her immediately, as she wholeheartedly trusted her.

“Chie. We’ve been friends for so long.” Yukiko said towards her as she entered. Chie just smiled back at her. Yukiko walked towards her with her hands behind her back. “Only now I’ve realized how much I loved you.”

Chie opened her mouth, visibly dumbfounded. Yukiko walked even closer, and kissed her on the lips. Chie tried to take a step back, but Yukiko moved one of her hands to keep her in place. Chie stopped struggling, and after a moment she closed her eyes and started to kiss her back. With a heavy heart, Yukiko took out her second hand from behind her. That hand was holding a knife.

With a quick slice, Yukiko cut Chie’s throat open and let go of her. Chie’s eyes immediately opened, not understanding what was happening. Her neck felt hot for some reason. As her eyes moved to Yukiko’s hands, they suddenly widened as she saw the knife. Surprise and betrayal started to appear in her eyes as she looked at Yukiko’s face again. They seemed to be asking, “Why?”

“Ah, Chie. Always the strong one, always there to support me. Even now, when I asked you to come and help with guests like those.” Yukiko paused for a moment, then resumed.

“However, your body made you the perfect person just for this. You are so fit from you countless hours of training, that your body will make for a perfect feast for our guests.” Chie wanted to reply in shock, but only some wet gurgles came out. Yukiko looked at her again, and decided to end her suffering.

With another cut she opened the wound in Chie’s neck further. With a few more systematic cut, Yukiko cut fully through her friend’s neck, and Chie’s athletic body fell to the floor while her head stayed in Yukiko’s hand.

Yukiko kissed the severed head on the lips again, then hugged her tight to her chest. She didn’t care that her chest was covered in blood now, for she needed to say goodbye to her dearest friend.

As she did, she called upon her Persona. With a quick spell, she turned the head to be far more durable than a normal one, hoping it’d also keep the head fresh for longer. On an afterthought, she cast the same spell on her own body – she wasn’t expecting to live through the night anyways.

Yukiko finally let go of the head, simply carrying it in one hand, and walked out of the room to search for some servants. Instead, immediately after going out, she bumped into Naoto.

“Hey Yuki- What happened to you two?” Naoto screamed as she saw the state Yukiko was in.

“Everything’s in order, Naoto. Have you seen any of the normal servants around here?” Yukiko answered, and her calm voice seemed to help Naoto calm down too.

“I’ve seen two up that corridor, but I doubt they will be much help given what happened to them.” Yukiko assumed she was telling the truth, so she sighed. Another two girls gone.

“Could you help me, then? I need someone to carry Chie’s body to the kitchen. As I need to get back to the main lobby now, could you please do it?”

“Sure, you didn’t give me anything to do before anyways so I was just wandering around.”

“The body’s in the room, and I think you know the way. Thanks again!” With those words, Yukiko left Naoto and started walking towards the main lobby. She had to check up on those two girls Naoto mentioned first, but she didn’t have much hope for them and they were on the way anyways.

As Yukiko walked past the corner, she could immediately see that her feeling was correct. Both of the girls were already dead. She could see Ai’s lifeless body on the ground with red marks all over her neck, meaning she was probably strangled. The man that was pounding her ass earlier was still fucking her body, though he switched back to her pussy at some point.

Aika’s body was abandoned on the ground, covered in cum and missing its head. As she looked around, she noticed the guy who she was sucking off before. Now, her head was still pleasuring his cock, as he was fucking her through the hole at her neck. As the head was still dripping some blood, Yukiko gave the head a preservation spell so that other of their guests could also enjoy it later. She could tell that the man noticed a change in the head, but as it only increased her pleasure he decided to ignore it.

Yukiko walked past both men, who simply gave her some glances and ignored her, focused on the girls whose bodies they were abusing. She walked for a few more minutes, not running into any more guests, until she came to the main hall.

It was a full blown orgy going on in there. Many, many men were being serviced by the ever-shrinking host or the serving girls. Many of them were dead, and she was sure they were alive the last time she was in there. As she walked in, she noticed a man who was now standing alone, unattended.

Yukiko walked to him and gave the man Chie’s head. As he wondered what to do with it, she gave his cock a few strokes before placing Chie’s open neck over the top of it. As she pushed it down on his cock, he finally seemed to understand and pulled it further down without her help. She watched him use it for a moment, and as his cock pushed out of Chie’s mouth, she bent over to kiss her friend’s lips. As she did, her lips closed on the tip of the man’s cock, and she could hear him moan.

As the man started to stroke Chie’s head down his dick, Yukiko could feel another cock entering her pussy. With the way she was standing, she wasn’t surprised by it, and in fact she ground her hips against the cock. With another two cocks in her hands, she fully engulfed herself in lust.

\----

A few hours later, her consciousness resurfaced to find her body with semen covering every inch of it. As she wondered what caused the massive orgy to stop, she noticed that some serving girls were wheeling in a trey with a roasted body on it. She instantly recognized whose body it was – she’d recognize that body no matter what happened to it – it was Chie’s.

She immediately ran over to it to see it up close. After getting a closer look at it, she was sure – choosing her to be the meat was a perfect decision. Just a few looks at her legs, now turned a wonderful shade of brown and cut into slices, or the glimpse of her breasts, which were kept whole on another platter, and Yukiko suddenly realized she was hungry. She grabbed a knife and sliced a bit of Chie’s breast, then grabbed it along with a slice of her leg and backed off to let other people close to it.

Yukiko couldn’t even think of words to describe how fantastic Chie tasted. A bite and a slice sure weren’t enough to satisfy her, but even with other part of the body also being carried into the room, she knew she shouldn’t eat anymore – it was a treat for everybody, and it would be bad if someone didn’t get at least a bite. So she waited as the people were reducing her best friend’s body to her bones. As she watched them, the idea she had been considering solidified – It was her turn to provide the entertainment for all those people now.

Since she could see that some people were already done and were starting to resume the orgy, she decided it was time to act now. With some anxiety, she grabbed a microphone that was on the table and started to speak through it.

“Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention please?” People all around the room turned towards her. She took a deep breath, knowing there was no coming back after this.

“My name is Yukiko Amagi. I was supposed to inherit this place one day. However, that is no longer the case. I am incredibly grateful for your patronage, every single one of you is helping our inn tremendously. And now I’ve decided to show you all just how grateful I am.” As she could hear people starting to talk all around her, she raised her voice: “And I’m going to do that by killing myself for your pleasure.”

With that said, she put the microphone down and started to walk towards the center of the room. During her speech, some people carried in a mysterious device. As it was covered by some canvas, no one could see what it was. Yukiko pulled the canvas down, unveiling the machine – it was a fully functional guillotine.

Yukiko almost immediately got onto it, and lay on her back while putting her head through the lunette. The table she was on was just long enough so that her butt was on it, allowing easy access to her pussy. As she was securing her body to ensure it would stay still later, she could already feel a man taking advantage of it and fucking her pussy. She eagerly moved towards him, wanting to feel one final orgasm before she died.

After she was done with tying herself up, She laid her head down and ensured it was stabilized. She put her hand on the lever that was right next to it, and enjoyed her final fuck as a living girl. She knew the whole room was watching her, but she didn’t care anymore. As she felt her final orgasm rocking her body, she pulled the lever.

The blade dropped almost instantly, and her head was neatly cut off. Her final thoughts as it was falling went back towards Chie. “I hope you won’t be mad…” And she was gone.

As the head hit the ground, the man who was blowing his load inside her pussy pulled out, and was immediately replaced by another one. Her head was also picked up and used as a fucktoy, and so was her neck stump. Almost immediately the orgy resumed, although if anything, Yukiko’s death only encouraged people to kill more and more of the serving girls. And so, the night at the Amagi Inn continued…

Rise was on her knees, sucking the dick of one of her old managers. Her shirt was open, letting her breasts swing freely, and her skirt was pulled down to her ankles. Her ass was currently stuffed by one of the various lower-grade managers she remembered from her time at the company. The CEO, however, was enjoying another girl. Rise could only glare with anger towards the pink hair of Kanamin, the girl who replaced her as the top idol. The girl was working almost as enthusiastically as Rise herself, and together the two idols were keeping the whole room entertained.

The news coming from the main hall, that the heiress to the Inn eagerly killed herself to entertain the Inn’s guests, visibly lowered the mood. Most men were disappointed that they missed the show, while Rise was a bit sad to learn about her friend’s death. Even though she was trying to please men just as eagerly as before, the change didn’t go unnoticed. The CEO gestured at some of the men, and they immediately got to work as he was stuffing Kanami’s throat with his member.

One went to talk to Rise, and she eagerly walked towards the CEO. The others walked to the center of the room, to prepare the stage for Rise’s show.

“Ah Rise, you’ve been one of our most successful idols we ever had. What a shame that you left us.” The CEO told the girl as she stopped before him. “I was giving you one final chance today, but Kanamin once again proved to be far more able at even the most basic of tasks, like pleasuring my people. That doesn’t mean you can’t be of use to us, though. I have a very special idea for a final performance you could give, but only I you agree.” The CEO pulled out his dick for a moment to let the girl who was sucking him off breathe, and outstretched his hand towards Rise.

“I’m talking about a performance so grandeur it’ll be the most watched video in Japan for the longest time. Rise, the biggest idol of the old days, is finally giving up being an idol for good. Along with her life.” As he said that, the people working on the stage hung a noose from the ceiling. Rise looked at it with fascination, then looked back at the CEO. She knew that since he refused her now, her career as an idol was over. That final performance would give her the possibility to remain in everyone’s memory for far much longer than if she simply disappeared. The idea of dying didn’t really trouble her – she had a good and enjoyable life, and she already saved the world once – she didn’t need anything else.

With a smile on her face, she shook his hand. “Thanks for giving me this one final opportunity. I promise I’ll give you all a show you will remember for long.” After she finished, she ran towards the noose. She could hear the people starting to talk around her as she stopped in front of the camera.

“It’s me, Risette! And I’m here with one final show for all of you!” She smiled at the camera while stepping out of her skirt and taking her shirt off. “I know what you might be thinking – final show? Yes, it’s my last performance. And as you watch, you’ll understand why.” She gestured towards the noose with a lovely smile on her face. “I’m giving my life for your pleasure. Please enjoy my final dance.”

After she finished, she walked towards the noose and got on the chair beneath it. She placed the noose around her slender neck, then turned towards the camera again. She used one of her hands to spread her pussy, then started to finger herself with the other one. As she did, she was making sure to show just exactly how much she was enjoying it to everyone. She could see all the eyes in the room transfixed on her naked body, and the sensation of being watched by everyone along with the thought of her approaching death was enough to bring her over the edge. As she came, she once again made sure to spread her pussy towards the camera, showing her juices squirting from it as she was riding her orgasm.

The CEO watched her with enough focus that he forgot about Kanamin, and the girl was slowly starting to struggle as she was running out of breath.

As Rise’s orgasm finished, she knew it was the time to end it. With a small step she got off the chair, and it collapsed beneath her feet, ensuring she couldn’t get back on it even if she wanted to.

The rope immediately cut her breath off, and she started swinging as her legs started to kick right away. She knew everyone’d enjoy watching her struggle, so she kicked with her legs, trying to reach the ground as she spun on the noose. Her hands moved towards the rope around her neck, and she tried to pull on it. After a few more pulls she moved her hands to her breasts, teasing her nipples as her lungs felt they were burning. She stopped kicking with her legs, instead rubbing her thighs against each other.

She managed to come one final time, and as her pussy was spewing cum blood started to flow from her nose. Her bladder gave out moments later, and twin streams from her pussy wet the floor as she finally expired.

Her body still jerked on the noose for quite a long time, and the cameras captured all of it. The CEO thought of all the money the video was going to earn him, and only now realized he had come multiple times during the show. He looked down at Kanamin, and he realized she must have choked to death on his cock. He shook his head with disappointment. She was really a promising young idol, even if she couldn’t quite compare to Rise when she was at her peak. Ah well. He had tons of other girls to choose from back home, and he knew all of them would be as eager as she.

“Kanamin’s dead too. I think we can auction their bodies later, after we start selling the Rise movie. Someone should preserve the bodies until then.” As he gave the order, he noticed a blue haired woman watching from the entrance. He ignored her as the plans for a new business were forming in his mind…

\---

Naoto stood at the entrance to the room, shaking from an orgasm. Rise’s death touched her more than Chie’s, as she only saw Chie’s body while she could watch the whole show Rise was doing. And as she watched, she couldn’t help touching herself, Rise’s body was far too arousing as she was swinging. Now that she was dead, and people in the room seemed to be preparing to leave, she ran away. She couldn’t make out what her body wanted, and her usually calm mind was a vortex of emotions.

“Do… Do I want to… die as well?” She finally asked herself, and although no one answered her, she was sure that was it. Now that she knew, she ran, hoping to meet just about anyone.

As soon as she saw a man, she launched herself on him. A whole night of watching the orgy, along with her conviction that she wanted to die destroyed any restraints she would have usually felt towards doing that. As the man was obviously aroused by her body, she immediately guided his hard cock up her virgin snatch. She cried out a bit as she felt her hymen being torn, but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure she was feeling. She kissed the man with all the passion she could muster, and only then looked at him.

She didn’t notice anything special about him, so she just resumed riding him. He also started to grind his hips against her in sync with her movement. The sensation was enough to make her cum, and her pussy’s spasms made him fill her with semen soon after.

After they were done, she slipped away from him, and asked him to follow her. He obediently walked with her as she led him to Yukiko’s room. After they got there, she found her clothes and pulled out her gun from the pile. The man’s eyes widened as he saw it, but he didn’t say anything. Naoto walked back towards him, and climbed to her toes to whisper in his ear.

“I want you to fuck my body and then blow my mind off. I know you want to do it.” She stroked his dick with one hand while forcing the gun into his hands. The man didn’t respond immediately, so Naoto dropped to her knees and started to suck him off. When she was satisfied with his dick’s hardness, she got up and bent over, resting her hands on what used to be Yukiko’s bed.

He finally pushed his dick inside her, taking the lead for the first time. She could feel one of his hands going over her breasts, grabbing onto one of them to be able to thrust into her more steadily. Naoto moaned loudly as he was pounding her, but soon she felt the cold touch of the gun at the back of her head.

“Let me cum firsttttttt!” She begged him as she felt her final orgasm rapidly approaching. The gun pressed against the back of her head made her cum almost immediately after. When the man felt her having that final orgasm, he pulled the trigger. A bang along with a torrent of blood exploded from her forehead, covering Yukiko’s bed in more blood and brain matter. Naoto’s life was over almost immediately, and the deathly spasms of her body made him cum again.

After he was done, he pulled his dick out and showed her gun inside of her pussy, then walked away. Her body collapsed to her side without anyone to support it. The final of the Investigation Team’s girls was dead, and so the night at the Amagi Inn finally came to an end.


End file.
